Xiaolin Generation
by digimedas
Summary: A French diva, a Irish genius, a Canadian skater, and a American goth-rocker, not what on expects as a team that is to protect the world, but these four are going to learn to be Xiaolin Dragons. (Note: No Xiaolin Chonicles in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

Xiaolin Generation

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Chronicles

Note: There is no Xiaolin Chronicles in this story.

Prologue

Paris, France

Jocelyn Ferret is on the stage at Madame Jean-Louise's Academy of Ballet, wearing a white dress, with a tiara, her blonde hair in a bun, dancing gracefully, as she was dancing her aqua eyes spotted in the audience a strange man that was short, yellow and had a round bald head, watching her closely, but she didn't think it was because she was the lead, she decided to focus on the dance, like she always has done.

After the ballet, Jocelyn changed out of her ballet outfit and into a light pink and white dress, white flats with bows on them, and took her hair out of the bun and into a french braid, then she put on a white beret with a bow on it.

Jocelyn then went to her favorite cafe, as she went and grabbed a table outside the waiter asked "Your usual after ballet?" Jocelyn answerd "Oui! And merci." The waiter then left and came back with you order, a cup of mint tea, with a with two chocolate macaroons.

As she was enjoying her treat, the same man from the ballet came up to her and sat down nest to her, causing her to be uncomfortable. The man said "Hello Jocelyn, my name is Omi and I would like to talk to your parents." While Jocelyn was more uncomfortable about this man knowing her name, she was happy that she knew fluent English and said "I'm sorry, but I don't feel comfortable taking a man that knows who I am, but I don't know to my home." The man named Omi said "I understand your uncomfortable, but I have this." He took a note and handed it to Jocelyn.

The note said "I give Omi permission to see Jocelyn Ferret's parents. Sincerely Master Fung." Since Jocelyn has never heard of the Master Fung, she asked "Is this ligament." Omi said "Perfectly." Jocelyn said "Alright, but first I want to finish my tea, and I have to pay for it." Omi said "Oh yes, that is very wise."

Dublin, Ireland

At a lab where many people where taking cover from a project gone wrong, Conner O'Brien a kid with red hair, brown eyes, wearing a cap, a green sweatshirt, tan cargo pants and runners calmly walks to the machine and after he tinkers with the machine in turns off, as he calmly walks of he goes to the head scientists and say "Professor Darcy, I thought we talked about you making "Adjustments" to my own projects without me." Conner exits through the hallway, he notice out the window a blonde cowboy or cowman staring at him, Conner just turns to get his things in his backpack, out of it pops a robotic raccoon that said "That's the second time this week they messed with your project, I should go in there and give them a piece of my circuitry." Conner smiled, pick up the robotic raccoon and said "Forget it Ray they just have a hard time with a kid using equipment like this." The robotic raccoon named Ray said "But you are the youngest college graduate in Ireland, and they let you work at this lab, you built me and upgrade me with everything from stereo to weaponry what more do they want." Conner said "I don't know."

As Conner and Ray were leaving the cowboy came to him and said "That is some impressive machinery, did you build him. Conner said "Yes, a first Ray was a school project but he grew on me." The cowboy said "That really is impressive Conner." Conner said "How you know my name?. The cowboy said "It's sort of the reason I'm here."

He handed Conner a note saying "I give Clay Bailey permission to see Conner O'Brien parents. Sincerely Master Fung." Conner then showed it to Ray who did a scan and said "While I don't have much info on Master Fung, this seems ligament. Conner then lead the cowboy, he now knows is named Clay to his house.

Toronto, Ontario, Canada

At a skate park Ethan Cooper a skater wearing a white t-shirt under a blue unbuttoned shirt with gray shorts and Grey runners and a blue helmet covering most of his brown hair, shredding the park as he was doing it his Grey eyes spotted a man with brown hair, wearing a long trench coat watching him.

When Ethan was riding home he saw that man and the man said "Those were some awesome moves Ethan." Ethan said "Thanks, but how did you know my name." The man just handed Ethan a note saying "I give Raimundo Pedrosa permission to see Ethan Conner's parents. Sincerely Master Fung" Ethan asked "Who's Master Fung?" Raimundo said "You'll see."

New York, U.S.A

At a club Roxie Rivers a girl with messy black hair with red hair steeks, dark blue eyes, wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a red skirt black and a pair of fingerless gloves that reached her elbows, playing a black and red guitar, is playing her hardest, with the other members of her band, mainly because it would be there last time playing together, all the members are moving. As she was playing she noticed a black hair woman wearing a long trench coat, watching her, Roxie just ignored her and sang and played.

When the gig was over Roxie put her guitar in a black case and was headed home when the woman stopped her. The woman said "Hello Roxanne." Roxie feeling uncomfortable not only being stopped by a stranger, but having her full first name used, she was just about to walk away when the woman handed out a note saying "I give Kimiko Pedrosa permission to talk to Roxanne River's Parents. Sincerely Master Fung." Roxie said "You expect me to take you, a stranger, to my house just because some guy named Fung gave you permission." Kimiko said "Yes" Roxie said "Against my better judgment, I'll take you to my mom, just one thing, call me Roxie!"


	2. Meeting

Xiaolin Generation

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Chronicles

Note: There is no Xiaolin Chronicles in this story

Meeting

Xiaolin Temple, China

A old bald man in robes was just outside the temple, suddenly a small green dragon named Dojo slithered to him and said "How long are we supposed to wait for these new kids to get here!"

Master Fung said "Patience is a virtue Dojo, besides it seems that they are starting to arrive."

Omi and a girl with aqua eyes, blond hair in a french braid wearing a pink and white dress, white flats with bows on them, and a white beret with a bow on it, and the girl was caring plenty of pink suitcases. The girl came to Master Fung and said "Hello Master Fung, it is a pleasure to meet you, but why was a asked to come here?" Master Fung said "I will tell you when the others are here, Jocelyn." Jocelyn asked "Others?" Master Fung said "There will be three other students coming."

Suddenly Clay and a boy with brown eyes, red hair, wearing a cap, a green sweatshirt, tan cargo pants and runners, carrying a green backpack and a silver suitcase came. A robotic raccoon suddenly popped out of the boys backpack and the boy says "Hello Master Fung, I hope you don't mind that I brought my robot Ray, I just couldn't think of leaving him in Ireland." Master Fung said "That won't be a problem Conner, we are waiting for two other students."

Then Raimundo came with a boy with gray eyes, brown hair wearing a white t-shirt under a blue unbuttoned shirt with gray shorts and gray runners, the boy was carrying luggage and a skateboard in one hand. The boy said "Hello sir, not to seem ungrateful but I'm a little curios as why I was asked to come here." Master Fung said "I will answer when the last student arrives, Ethan"

Kimiko and a girl with dark blue eyes, messy black hair with red hair streaks wearing a black sleeveless shirt, a red skirt, black combat boots, and a pair of black fingerless gloves that reached her elbows along with her luggage was a black guitar case, the girl gently place her case down and then marched to Fung and said "So your Master Fung, then tell me WHY THE HECK DID YOU WANT ME HERE!"

The other kids then went to this girl and Jocelyn said "That is very rude, didn't your parents teach you manners." The girl said "Well this woman" points to Kimmiko and continues "gives me a note from Master Fung, a man that I never heard of, saying he is giving permission to talk to my parents, I think I deserve answers!" Conner said "I think that happened to all of us." Ethan said "Yeah but we didn't scream loud enough for all of China to hear." The girl then went to Fung and said "Sorry sir." Master Fung said "I understand your reasons Roxanne, come I will give the answers in the temple."


	3. Chapter 3

Xiaolin Generation

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Chronicles

Note: There is no Xiaolin Chonicles

Master Fung has lead the kids to the meditation room and as they were walking the kids were looking around, and they weren't the only ones Clay said "This place isn't how I remember it."

Dojo suddenly appeared and said 'We made a few renovations for the new kids." The kids suddenly noticed the green reptile and Etan said "Cool, a talking lizard!" Dojo then got offended and said "I'm not a lizard, I'm a dragon." Jocelyn said "The same dragons that take damsels in destress?" Dojo said "Of course not, your thinking of my cousins in Europe, I'm a chinese dragon." Conner said "I can't believe this an actual dragon, science can have so many answers." Dojo said "I am fine with answering them as long as I'm not on the sharp end of a scaple." Roxie seemed unimpressed and said "What's the big deal I's seen geckos cooler." Dojo then grew and said "Don't ever compare me to a gecko!" Roxie simply smiled and said "Okay now I'm impressed."

They made it to the meditation room as they sat down, Master Fung said "Now I know you are curios as to why I called you here, I is because each of you are to be the nest generation of xiaolin worriors, and with that, each of you have a element, Jocelyn, you are to be the Xiaolin Dragon of the Water." Jocelyn smiled and said "Merci!" Master Fung said "Conner, you are to be the next Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth." Conner said "I always did prefer terraferma." Fung said "Ethan, you are to be the next Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind." Ethan said "With how much air I get when skateboarding, it'd be a surprize to get anyting else." Master Fung said "And Roxanne, you are to be the next Xiaolin Dragon of Fire." Roxie said "First of all I like to be called Roxie, second, fire thats awsome all that destructive power." Dojo then said "You have a dark and disturbing way to look at things, you know that?" Roxie simply smiled and said "I have been told that, but thats me."

Master Fung said "Well you all must be tired from your travels, so Dojo will first guide you to the kitchen where dinner is prepared and then we will show you your rooms." Raimundo said "They get rooms, I still remember when..." Kimiko interrupted/wispered to Raimendo "Rai, we arn't sopposed to let them know." Rai said "Still stinks."

After the kids had dinner Dojo led them to a hallway and said "Alright kids, boys get the bedroom on the left side and girls get the right side, and no funny buessniess after lights out. Also in each room there are dressers with the xiolin robes for training with starts tomorrow so get settled and have a good night.'

Ethan and Conner were the first to enter there new room, they noticed that the room had been evenly apart each side had a bed, a side table, a desk and as Dojo said a dresser. Raimundo and Clay checked it out and Raimundo said "Not only they get rooms but actual beds?" Clay said "That complaining of what we had is like yelling to a death person."

As Ethan and Conner were unpacking Ethan said "So where are you from exactly?" Conner said "I am from the Emeranld Isle". Ray poped up and said "For clarity "The Emererald Isle" is another way of saying Ireland." Etahan said "Oh, have you seen any leprechauns?" Conner said "No, then again I never believed in all that magic, before today I only believed in what could be explained with science." Ray said "Conner is the youngest college graduate in Ireland and got to work in a lab and built me." Ethan said "So your a genius, thats incredible, the only thing I've ever been good at was skateboarding." Conner said "I'm sure your good at more, I doub't you would be chosen to be a Dragon Worrier of the Wind if you weren't"

Meanwhile on the girls room things were more awkword, Jocelyn was setting her side of the room with pink and white sheets and lace, while Roxie was setting her side with gothic and musical items, Jocelyn said "Seince we are roomate how about we bound, we can give each other petti-cures, have facials and go on-line shopping." Roxie said "We could if I didn't hate all the things you just listed, I'm just going to listen to some music, but I like one thing clear "Don't touch my guttar and we won't have a problem"' Roxie then put on some headphones and continued to put her stuff away, while Jocelyn did the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Xiaolin Generation

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Chronicles

Note: There is no Xiaolin Chronicles

In a seemingly abandoned part of a city a man by the name of Jack Spicier was at work preparing his robots and yelled "Interns I need a drink and how about my paperwork."

Suddenly out zipped a girl with pink hair in a bob, wearing a gray tank top brow shorts brown stockings brown gloves rollarskates and goggles on her head, handing Jack a can of soda. Then a boy with black hair with a neon green hair streak wearing a black t-shirt with neon green zeros and ones, black cargo pants, black shoes and a pair of sunglasses over his eyes, who said "The paperwork is done and organized."

Jack smiled and said "You two are the best interns I ever had!"

The girl said "We're the only interns you ever had, because no-one else showed up."

Jack said "When I rule the world, you won't be happy of bothering me with details."

Suddenly an alarm went off the interns were confused, but Jack raced to a computer. The boy asked "What's going on?" Jack sighed "Alright since I know you two don't read my memos, this tells me when something happens about the Xiaolin temple, I did tell you about that, right." The girl said "Yeah, about those monks and those Shen gon Wu things." Jack said "Exactly!" Jack read the computer and said "This is perfect, a new group of kids are going to train to be new monks, which means they are young and we can attack now before this new group is ready and I'll have Wu and those newbs will be out of the way before they have a chance! And then I will rule the world"

Suddenly a voice said "Well, looks like someone has gotten wiser after all these years."

The three looked trying to find the source of that voice when a bird landed on the computer and then a bean that seemed to be alive landed off the bird. Jack screamed and the bean said "Unfortunately, you haven't gotten over that cowardliness, though I see you haven't gotten over taking over the world either." Jack said "Nope I'm still evil, so what bring you here Hannibal" Hannibal Roy Bean said "I heard of new students in the temple, thought I see if you were interested in teaming up to keep those new kids before the get to strong." Jack smiled and said "Team up with you, this is greats."

The two kids watched awkwardly and the girl said "Why are you execided about teaming with a bean?" Jack said "If you read my memos you would know this is Hannibal Roy Bean, the most evil force ever."

Hannibal then asked "By the way whose are the kids?" Jack said "Oh that's right these are my interns"

point to the girl and said "Emma Grove" and then point to the boy "And Zane Wood."

Jack then presses a button and a plane appears and Jack said "How about we plan on the way."


End file.
